New Generation Crisis (ZTAC)
Title: New Generation Crisis: Zero Side Story Characters: *Heroes: **Ultraman Zero Alter **New Generation Heroes *Villians: **Concordat of Beerus Prologue Space, the wonders of the unseen, the marvelous unknown. Journeying into its recesses lies a vibrant canvas, a plethora of thrilling spectacles, endless beauty, fascinations of the deep, a miraculous adventure of mystical phenomenons and a wondrous tale. An illusion perhaps. Heinous heists and indulgent destruction, robbing the universe of life and hope. What it truly entails, are the wicked hands of an unrevealed force, tearing apart at existence, wallowing in the despair of the majority. But perchance, will there be anyone who will stand up to such atrocious feats and antics? When the cosmos cries for help, will anyone be there to stand by its side? Heroes of light, rising up and forward, to be the voice of the silenced, the eyes of those who have witnessed treacherous depravity. Against an overwhelming miasma of darkness, do they have a chance? Sitting around doing nothing, will get them nowhere! Chapter 1 ACT 1 A wizened panorama of forsaken dystopia, shriveled and reduced to a shadow of its former glory. Black creatures of the purgatory feasted on long abandoned carcasses and trash of the wasteland, packs of ravenous hounds yanking at a repulsive mess of entrails and flesh which had grown parched under the intense heat. Longing for companionship, stood a lone man atop a hill, gazing upon the city in its horrid state of disrepair. Through a peculiar instrument, he whistled a tune, which sung of woeful tales of the abyss, and solitary melancholia. Spellbound by such a captivating melody, he had not taken notice of the sentries gathering behind. Without hesitation nor prior warning, the forces rained fire on this man. It was as if he had no intention to live and see another day, calm and collected without any sign of retaliation. As multitudes of ballistic missles huddled closely together towards their predetermined target, he wrapped up his tune. In the brief moments of silence before his demise, the man muttered a few words. And in a grand explosion which rocked the sandy tundras, he was seemingly killed. The dust settled, smoke dissipating and rising to the velvet sky. Unbelievably, he was left unscathed. Mystical seals which gave off high energy signatures encircled him, creating a barrier which impressively blocked out the onslaught. They took the form of rectangles, almost as if they were... cards? While effectively shielded, his hat was not spared the aggressive blitz, the wanderer only realising moments later, as he comedically put out the fires ablaze on his head wear, swatting and flapping up and down like some sort of lunatic. The sentries stared on; with the mission failing partway, their directive was muddled. "Ah, don't mind me!" The man finally spoke, after what took like ages to put out the flames. Heaving and panting over such an unexpected turn of events, the jacket-clad traveler of the skies gathered his cool and sighed disappointingly, turning over his attention to the attacking force. "No need to hide, I know you're inside." Pods unlocked, limiters released. Steam gushed out through a series of pipes, unveiling the beasts from within the mechanical armor's cages. Just as his words suggested, floating outwards were humanoid beings, clad in robes of a dull hue. They all bore the same article of clothing, gas masks which covered close, shut tight whatever horror laid behind them, a cult connection. Ghoulish figures, who carried this stinking aura of death and rot, so painfully revolting that the faint of hearted would have collapsed from the sheer sight. The man was slightly taken aback, but coughed it off. "I guess it was rude of me to not introduce myself first hand...?" They gave no response, staring into a void. Out of nowhere, a blade materialised in his hands. Setting aside his hat for the time being, the wanderer's expression shifted to that of a battle-ready one. "The name's Gai Kurenai. Glad to make your acquaintance." ACT 2 Xio Headquarters, Japan Resting a head upon an arm pillow, constantly shifting positions due to the discomfort, laid a scientist plagued by severe fatigue. He had stayed up all night working the shift for his colleagues and department head, tweaking and fixing up their artificial intelligence systems and formulating algorithms to produce the Cyber Cards. He had too much on his plate, really, but with hard work and determination, the young man managed to pull through with a certain success. And now, drifting in a euphoric dream of azure cybernets and vibrant rainbows, he reminisced of the bittersweet past, the battles which had taken place years long past, a climatic end to all of their worries, the memories he had formed with the team, and of course the picnics he once had with his family, who had vanished with little to no trace of their belonging in this afflicted world. Nevertheless, he had comrades who would stay by his side regardless. "Daichi..." "Father... mother..." "Daichi...!" Groaning in disturbance, he attempted to block out the noise. "DAICHI!" Startled, he raised up his head with a sudden jerk, which casually made an impact with a tray of coffee cups and light refreshments heading his way. The drinks spilled, biscuits crumbling to bits on the floor. The lady who had meticulously prepared all these treats for him, now foraging and desperately trying to salvage whatever could be saved. She goggled at the sullied ground in disbelief, then shifted the direction of her piercing gaze, wide-eyed with a seething anger, to Daichi. "Ah..." Initially clenching her fists in rage, she released her grip, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. Realising the futility of the situation, she only managed to whisper a few words of dismay. "Daichi, you idiot..." Clearing up whatever debris was scattered throughout the concrete floor, the woman stood up, and dashed for the exit. "Asuna..." "Ah man, you messed up yet again, Daichi." In a furious motion, Daichi unlocked the Deviser, setting its screen close to his face, about to burst with anger. "Now who was the one who woke me up, again...?!" The device switched itself off, to which the Xio researcher gave a huge sigh. Planning to formally apologise to Asuna later on during lunch break, he first put the data collected on the Xlugger at a higher priority. He strolled over to the secured chambers shielded with reinforced glass and anti-radiation steel plates, lifting up a small notebook to his palms to collect vital information from scrupulous observation. The aftermath of the struggle against a space-warping entity, and a demonic beast from hell; all these battles were disastrous, and thus Daichi planned to conduct further analysis on the mysterious properties of the Xlugger, to unlock what power it had within, and possibly prevent any more casualties. The potential to create a human-monster utopia, and to finally realize his dream, was... flashing right in front of his eyes? To his surprise, the blade was pulsating at an irregular, dangerous pace, streaks of rainbow light bolting up and down at an alarming rate. "X, wake up!" "I'm already awake Daichi. Your concerns are directed at the Xlugger, I assume?" "These palpitations..." "Indeed, they spell a forthcoming doom..." Chapter 2 ACT 1 A transcendant burst of a sky blue lumiscence streaked through the starry cosmos, a wandering trail blazer setting the an apathetic canvas of an empty void alive. This fiery energy ball drifted through star systems and nebulous hues, thick clouds of space dust and belts of dumb stone, till he made entry with velvet haze, descending into the vicious brutality, an amalgamation of treacherous thunderstorms and suffocating gas. As he escaped the terrifying stratosphere and made further preparations into the world below, his travel sphere burnt to crisp, evaporating into minute sparks. A giant of red and blue, was riding the storm in order to reach his destination, bracing his body for the incoming impact with rocky terrain. And in an explosion of dust and gravel, he managed to land quite safely, albeit causing collateral damage. Kicking off the dirt from his ankles and shoulders, with one fine sweep, he gazed into the hazelnut sky. ”How nostalgic...” His figure shrunk in order to save his energy reserves, to that of a well-built man layered with a skin of reinforced carbon fiber patched up with gun metal padding across the body. Outer wear consisted of titanium parts, gloves and boots suited for any type of terrain, with his neck wrapped snugly in a beige scarf. With a clear directive, the man dashed towards his target goal, across the shores of burnt sienna. ACT 2 Cruising quite silently through the cosmos, an overbearing figure clad in ominous black, glided slender fingers across monitoring controls, lit up by a crimson hue. He surveyed multiple screens, all depicting the same image of an innocent, blue planet floating in the inky cosmic seas. He had not given up his previous attempts at total annihilation. Where his right hand subordinate had fallen, he pursued to take its place. Failure after failure had left him in anguish, the alliance reduced to shambles, until he was left all alone in this quiescent abode. A fateful meeting changed all that. "As long as this common hate exists, our efforts will pay off." Only when he was left with absolutely nothing, did a fateful meeting push him even further. And now, they set off with a single goal in mind. Destroying the Earth. ACT 3 Punching a burning fist into the faces of these persistent androids, the scenery transitioned into absolute silence. Troops upon troops of these little buggers attempted to overwhelm the man in numbers; however, he triumphed with skill. "That ought to take care of it-" His monologue was abruptly interrupted, as the pile of defeated androids detonated into a gigantic explosion, inducing tremors which disturbed the serene desert. Sands collapsed, as a pit caved in where they once stood, extending into a pitch black madness. Startled by the sudden descent, the man flailed around like a rag-doll, motions uncontrollable against extreme winds and the ever increasing pressure. The roller-coaster ride of terror came to a halt as he crashed down hard into bags of trash. Though his fall was softened, the impact was enough to send the garbage dump bursting into a rainfall of execrable leftovers and pungent crap. "Well, luck comes at a price..." In a flash of white light, he was back to being clean again, though the smell still lingered. Flipping open a holographic communicator, he searched through the entries, stumbling upon the mission assigned to him days back. Apparently, he was on a quest: to retrieve a rare specimen of Emerium from the holds of a malicious entity, stored right here. The tracking system on his device continuously glitched back and forth, so he was unable to pinpoint his current whereabouts in an unfortunate twist of events. What he was aware of, however, that this was indeed the facility, after hopping from one planet to another. Exploration ensued, as the man climbed ladders, entered vents, crawled through tight spaces and activated unusual contraptions. All around him were instruments, weapons and military tools glowing an emerald radiance, signs of Emerium irradiation and usage. Dread consolidated into a pit within his abdomen, for this was both a sign and a curse; that there were survivors of the Sevarean crisis unethically used as experimental subjects. With this accursed knowledge, that whoever managed these quarters had power enough to subdue the latent output of Emerium, he tread on. However, no matter how much he scoured the labs and apparatus, combed through the forests of wired tendrils, rummaging through every nook and cranny, there was no trace of anyone currently being here, not even a strand of hair. He tried a hand at digital invasion; however, high-level encryption deterred his efforts. Cleansed and deterged of any form of evidence, this place was an abandoned wasteland of machines and panels. Occasionally, he would hear the soft groans of a man, which echoed throughout the facility. Listening in and tracing its origins, the agent stumbled upon a large door easily measuring a hundred times his current height, bolted and locked. Next to it was pasted a sign hastily drawn: "MAXIMUM SECURITY", which suggested that it was recent. Pens left scattered across the ground validated his query. Behind this door, laid the secret requiring the construction of this establishment in the first place. Swiping out from his jacket a mystical piece, the agent masked it over his face. DWUAH! In a shower of amber-gold sparks and bolts of red and blue, a giant appeared where the man once stood. Bashing the entrance down with mighty fists, an avalanche of light came flooding down, momentarily blinding the Sevarean. Once he regained his vision, the sight which laid before his very eyes, left him bewildered. A being similar to him, clad in a dashing red, striking silver and obsidian black, wired to thousands upon thousands of tubes carrying liquids of emerald green, all pumping into his body. Crystallized Emerium structures sprouted from the walls, spreading far and wide. A gem shaped in a ring flashed between a dangerous crimson and healthy blue, the contraption he was strapped to constantly delivering light at timed intervals to keep him alive. Holograms above displayed graphs, statistics as well as his vitals and monitored his well-being; figures and numbers which described the lifetime of a lab rat kept in an eternal, immutable level of minimal subsistence, a ceaseless cycle of substance abuse from an endless supply of Emerium, all a perpetual fate waiting in store for him. Was this how all previous test subjects were treated as well? The Sevarean could not bear to watch. Alarms were triggered, the intruder alert system triggered by unauthorized entry. The chambers of which the guinea pig was kept in, were released, as he panted heavily in exhaustion and pain. His bliss only lasted for a brief moment however, for he started to screech in torment, clawing at his own face, begging for such torturous methods to stop. Taken aback, Zero stared in disbelief, as the Emerium vessel collapsed down to his knees. Snapping out of the shock, he burst in full force towards the other, desperately asking a response. However, he gave no such word, head raised and revealing mindless, ravenous eyes. "Elimination, to proceed." In one punch, Zero flew back hundreds of kilometers, body slamming into a collection of emeralds, briefly passing out from the impact. Once he regained consciousness, and as the dust cleared, did he witness the true face of this beast, an Emerium controlled puppet. - "Do handle this well, for an ending on such short notice wouldn't be preferable, after all..." "I hope you do your best... ...my son." - Though he struggled to regain his posture, his stance was pounded down to the ground by a flurry of fists engulfed in emerald firestorms. Blazing kicks thwacked hard upon his sides, aimed chops slamming and stabbing into his core. The enraged being firmly grabbed the Sevarean by his shoulders, and dealt a blow headfirst to his skull. With Zero dazed from the cerebral damage, the ruthless giant slung an arm around his neck, and dealt a knee strike to his abdomen, his victim brought back to reality with a pained hack. He had no time to gasp for air however, as the monstrous being aimed at his spinal regions with elbows, and thrashed the Ultra down to earth. Zero wheezed in excruciating pain, as the giant kicked him around in a playful manner, roaring with sadistic laughter. He drew closer with thundering steps. Little did he know that this was a critical mistake, as Zero lunged forward with all his remaining strength, spent for this very moment. Wrapping his arms tight round his attacker, he started chanting words of a mystical tongue, despite continuous squirming and periodic flails of his limbs. Enchanting the battlefield with a transcendental aura of shimmering green and golden orbs, circular holograms of the preternatural manifested from behind, as the Sevarean himself started to glow ineffable, godly colors. The beast screamed in agony, glistening threads of Emerium drawn out from his eyes and timer, all converging into the outermost of the Maejyc circles. Copious amounts of energy were then blasted right into the back of Zero, who struggled to keep his sanity absorbing such a quantity. Fortunately, he bore well, waves pulsating from his being to clear out the surroundings of magical elements, the purification process reaching its peak completion. Though his energy recovered and injuries healed, he collapsed down to the ground in an exhausted mental state. "Where... am I?" With the chains binding him to this facility now set free, the giant glanced back and forth. After a momentary cease, he finally took notice of the young one, utterly drained of his psychological resources, panting with an irrational beat. "Hey, are you alright?!" "Don't worry... I will be able to recuperate..." CONTAINMENT PHASE 2: Facility destruction will now commence No matter how much he tried to stand on his two feet, they only gave in to the pressure, bringing him back to his original position. The other slung Zero's arm across his neck, providing temporary assistance. The both of them could barely maintain good balance, however, for the ground ceaselessly quaked in violent convulsions. "For now, we have bigger problems to look out for..." "Leave it to me." From within the blue orb of light etched upon his chest emerged a blade shining a luminous white, for he grabbed onto the hilt with sturdy hands. "Get ready for a wild ride...!" Trembling with vigor, from within the sword emanated a starry blue hue. The duo burst with a comet's velocity, through a ceiling of rubble and heading towards the surface above, as the laboratory of classified operations caved into a black nothingness, its secrets now crumbling down to dust, unexposed for an indefinite eternity, forever a mystery to the outside world. Chapter 3 ACT 1 Sentries surveyed what was left of this barren wasteland, the search driven purely by their last commands. Underneath their feet of steel did the ground rumble, of which were initially minor trembles that caused the sands to bounce, but of which eventually escalated into vigorous reverberations, bombings that erupted into columns of sand. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Specials Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle